Dreamy's Birthday Wish/Part 6
"So in order for Uncle Dreamy to smurf back home, you had to smurf up a bunch of challenges for him to smurf in the hopes that he would fail and decide that it's better for him to smurf back home," Psycheliana guessed. "Precisely, my dear Liana," Smurfette said. "Of course, it was mostly your Uncle Smurfs that smurfed the suggestions, but the whole idea was your Uncle Duncan's. He wanted to smurf if Dreamy was willing to smurf through all the challenges to the end, no matter how hard or even smurfdiculous the challenges were. But in the end, there was one thing that Dreamy couldn't smurf, and that smurfed the decision for him." Then Psycheliana saw Dreamy waking up from a night of sleeping in the guest house. "Aaaaah...boy, that was a refreshing smurf," he said as he stretched his arms and looked around at his surroundings, noticing that the sky was now blue. "This planet is so beautiful, I would sure love to explore it. But first I've got to see Grandpa Swoof about the challenges Swoofette was smurfing about." He saw Grandpa Swoof standing around and talking to a few Swoofs. "Hey, how's it swoofing, my fellow Swoofs?" he greeted. The Swoofs didn't return the greeting, but just gave Dreamy wide berth as he approached Grandpa Swoof. "So, Astro Smurf, have you decided that you want to become a Swoof?" Grandpa Swoof asked. "Absosmurfly, Grandpa Swoof, more than anything," Dreamy replied. "Very well, then," Grandpa Swoof said. "Swoof in mind, though, that to become a Swoof, you must swoof through tests of courage and skill. They will not be easy, so think before you're ready to swoof." "Courage and skill?" Dreamy said, briefly pondering the Swoof leader's words. "Well, okay, I'm game. Smurf me what you want me to smurf." Grandpa Swoof led Dreamy toward a bullseye that was set up near a rock wall. "It's really simple," the leader explained. "You will be blindswoofed, then you will swoof yourself around three times, and try to swoof this spear into that target." "Smurf a spear blindsmurfed into a target?" Dreamy said. "But that's impossible to smurf." "I know that you can swoof it, Astro Smurf," Swoofette said. "I believe in you." "Well...all right, Swoofette, I'll smurf this one for you," Dreamy said. Grandpa Swoof was handed a strip of cloth to wrap around Dreamy's head to cover his eyes. "Are you able to swoof anything?" he asked Dreamy. "Uh...nothing," Dreamy answered. The Swoofs watched as Dreamy spun himself around a few times until he was facing in a direction that wasn't straight toward the bullseye. "Well, this is going to be real swoofy," a Swoof that sounded like Jokey commented while snickering. "Here smurfs nothing," Dreamy said, as he threw the spear. The Swoofs watched as it ricocheted off the rock walls, then they ducked a few times as it continued to slice through the air in different directions until finally it struck the center of the bullseye. The Swoofs looked in shock at what happened while Dreamy took off his blindfold and saw where the spear went. "I...I did it...I DID IT!" he said, shouting with glee over his accomplishment. "That means that I'm a Swoof now, doesn't it, Grandpa Swoof?" "Uh...not yet, Astro Smurf," Grandpa Swoof answered. "That was just the first challenge. There are others for you to swoof. Wait right here while I swoof with the others what your next challenge will be." "Okay, Grandpa Swoof," Dreamy said, standing in the spot he was directed to stand in and watching as the elder Swoof went behind some rocks with a few Swoofs to discuss the next challenge. "Smurf, that didn't smurf just as I was hoping it to, my little Smurfs," he finally said when he and the Swoofs he was with were private. "So what are we going to smurf next, Papa Smurf?" a Swoof asked. "I know, let's have him smurf up a smurfed pole," another Swoof suggested. "That's a smurfy idea," Grandpa Swoof said. "Have the other Smurfs get it smurfed up immediately." As a few Swoofs went to get the next challenge ready, Grandpa Swoof returned to where Dreamy was waiting. "For your next challenge, Astro Smurf, you will have to swoof up a large pole. It won't be easy, but it's part of what we swoof as Swoofs." "Oh boy, that shouldn't be a problem," Dreamy said, sounding eager to give it a try. "I've been a pole-smurfer back on the world that I smurfed from. I even won a few contests with my fellow Smurfs." "Oooh, that swoofs really exciting," Swoofette said. "Yeah...I smurfed really bad for the losers, though," Dreamy said. "I wish you could smurf the look on their faces." After a few minutes, a Swoof cried out, "The pole is ready, Grandpa Swoof." Dreamy was then taken to where the pole had been set up, with Grandpa Swoof and the other Swoofs following him. "It's high, isn't it?" Grandpa Swoof asked. "I've smurfed higher in my time," Dreamy answered after taking a good look at the pole. "Well, then, swoof for it, and good swoof," Grandpa Swoof said. Dreamy immediately grabbed the pole and started climbing up to the top. The Swoofs standing around the pole laughed, as they could imagine Dreamy having trouble reaching the top, but after a short while as they watched, Dreamy made it to the top with no problem. "Smurfed it! Here I am!" he shouted down. Grandpa Swoof touched the pole and realized that something was wrong. "The pole...somebody forgot to smurf it with grease!" "I bet that it was you who forgot to smurf the pole," a Swoof that sounded like Brainy said. "Me? I thought Greedy was going to smurf that," a Swoof that sounded like Clumsy said. "Me? I thought Grouchy was going to smurf the pole," a Swoof that sounded like Greedy said. "Lazy was going to smurf that," a Swoof that sounded like Grouchy said. And so the blame was passed around to several more Swoofs. "You want me to smurf down now, Grandpa Swoof?" Dreamy asked. "NO!" Grandpa Swoof said sternly. "Wait until we swoof you." He then turned his attention toward the other Swoofs and spoke to them in a low voice. "This surely isn't smurfing well. What are we going to smurf next?" "I have an idea for a challenge, Papa Smurf, and this one smurftainly isn't going to fail," a Swoof said. "Quick, tell us," another Swoof said, eager to find out. After about a few minutes, Grandpa Swoof said, "Okay, Astro Smurf, you can swoof down now." After Dreamy slid down the pole, he said, "A funny thing has smurfed my mind, Grandpa Swoof. Back home on my world, to make smurfing up a pole a real challenge, they would smurf the pole with grease. That way, it wouldn't be so easy to smurf up to the top. You should see how many Smurfs failed that challenge." Grandpa Swoof just glared up at the sky, looking rather upset and saying nothing. ----- "For this next test, you must prove your smurf in battle by fighting a fellow Swoof," Grandpa Swoof said. "Fighting a Swoof?" Dreamy asked. "I never thought any of you would smurf your own kind, Grandpa Swoof." "It's part of how we live as Swoofs, Astro Smurf," Grandpa Swoof said. "I'll swoof from among my little Swoofs the one who will swoof as your opponent." As Papa Smurf looked among the Smurfs that were now turned into Swoofs, he realized that they now all looked the same -- even Duncan, who had shaved off his sideburns so that he could pass as one of the Swoofs. This made trying to find the one who looked like Hefty rather difficult, since normally he could be told apart just by the tattoos that he wore on his upper arms. He looked at the Swoof with a great big smile on his face. No, that one is Jokey Smurf, he thought to himself. And then he saw the Swoof sleeping while standing up and knew he was Lazy Smurf. He saw the Swoof eating something and knew he was Greedy Smurf. He saw the Swoof wearing glasses and knew he was Brainy Smurf. He saw the Swoof with an angry expression on his face and knew he was Grouchy Smurf. He saw the Swoof whistling an out-of-tune song and knew he was Harmony Smurf. And then he saw the Swoof with an expression on his face that looked like he was ready for a fight, and Papa Smurf knew he was looking at Hefty Smurf. "This Swoof will be your opponent," Grandpa Swoof said to Dreamy, pointing toward the Swoof he was looking at. "Fine," Dreamy said, eager to start. "ME?!?" the Swoof said in a voice that didn't sound like Hefty Smurf. "Psst," the Swoof that sounded like Tapper said, getting Grandpa Swoof's attention. He turned away from Dreamy Smurf to listen to what that Swoof needed to say. "I'd hate to be the smurfer of bad news, Papa Smurf," he whispered in Grandpa Swoof's ear, "but the Smurf you picked is Vanity Smurf." "What?!?" Grandpa Swoof said, sounding a little surprised. "Well? Are we ready?" Dreamy asked, sounding a little impatient. Grandpa Swoof quickly got the fight underway. "Quick, smurf me another suggestion, my little Smurfs," he said as discreetly as possible as he turned his attention from the contest at hand. The Swoof tried to put up a good fight, but Dreamy bested him after about a few minutes. "Oh, it's not easy being the most beautiful Swoof in the village," the Swoof groaned as he fell to the ground. The contest soon ended with Dreamy as the victor. "I hope this proves that I'm worthy of being a Swoof, Grandpa Swoof," Dreamy said as some Swoofs carried the injured one who was Vanity away. "Not quite yet, Astro Smurf," Grandpa Swoof said. "Follow me this way." He followed Grandpa Swoof until they were at the shore of a big lake. "Here you must swoof across to the other swoof of the lake and back...," Grandpa Swoof began to say. "Well, that smurfs easy enough," Dreamy interjected as he saw how big the lake looked. "...while swoofing that rock with you," Grandpa Swoof added, pointing toward a rock that was the size of a Smurf's head lying on the ground next to Dreamy. "That...that rock?!?" Dreamy said, not believing what he was hearing. "But that's impossible!" "Oh, but you must," Grandpa Swoof said, sounding insistent. "It is the way of the Swoof." "What's the matter, Astro Smurf?" a Swoof that sounded like Hefty said. "Afraid that you won't swoof the challenge?" "Uh, yeah, Astro Smurf swoofs like he's a real coward," a Swoof that sounded like Clumsy said. "I hate real cowards," a Swoof that sounded like Grouchy said. "Oh, too bad," Swoofette said, sounding like she was going to weep. "If you don't swoof the challenge, you'll never get to swoof around with a Swoof like me." Dreamy didn't like hearing the sound of any female, including Swoofette, crying. "Aw, don't be upset there, Swoofette," Dreamy said, trying to sound comforting. "I'll try to smurf it for you, even if it smurfs me to the bottom of the lake." "You would?" Swoofette said, sounding like her spirits were being lifted. "Oh, that would make me so swoofy!" Dreamy went over to the rock and picked it up, expecting it to be heavy. But to his surprise, it felt as light as one of Greedy's souffles. "Well, maybe it won't be so bad after all," he said as he carried the rock over into the water. "Uh, what does he smurf by that?" a Swoof that sounded like Dimwitty asked. "Beats the smurf out of me," a Swoof that sounded like Duncan McSmurf answered. "Hey, is this a joke?" a Swoof that sounded like Jokey said when he noticed what Dreamy was doing with the rock. The other Swoofs and even Grandpa Swoof were perplexed when they saw it for themselves. "I'll be right back," Dreamy said as he swam from the shore with the rock. "Well, I'll be...that rock is smurfing on the water!" a Swoof that sounded like Handy said. "Gosh, how is that even possible?" a Swoof that sounded like Clumsy asked. Grandpa Swoof picked up a rock and threw it into the water, then watched as it rose up to the surface and floated. "Of all the smurf luck...it's pumice stone!" he grumbled, cursing under his breath. "That's the only kind of rock around here that smurfs on water. We'll have to smurf up another challenge for Dreamy when he smurfs back." ----- "Well done," Grandpa Swoof said as Dreamy returned to the shore with the rock. "I hope you will be able to swoof the next challenge." "Really?" Dreamy said, sounding a bit exhausted. "How many more challenges will I have to smurf?" "As many as you will need for us to swoof that you are ready, Astro Smurf," Grandpa Swoof said. He then directed Dreamy's attention toward one of the nearby mountains. "Now swoof those mountains? There is edelweiss swoofing at the top. You must swoof to the top of that mountain and swoof one back before nightfall." Dreamy looked and saw how big the mountain was for him to climb. "But...the day is already smurfing late and..." "Swoof-xactly," Grandpa Swoof interrupted. "Now get swoofing! You're already swoofing time!" Dreamy started racing for the mountain and began his ascent. The sides of the mountain were steep and slippery, but Dreamy tried desperately to get as high as he could before the sun would set. However, he kept slipping down over and over until finally he became too exhausted to try again. "Oh, smurf is me...I'm never going to smurf it," he groaned. And then he thought he saw something flying in the sky. Was it a bird? It couldn't be...but could it? Could this planet also have birds that would help Swoofs get to distant and high places that they needed to go? He decided to call out and get the creature's attention. ----- Soon the Swoofs watched as the sky was turning dark and shadows were covering over their village. "It smurfs like the sun is setting, Papa Smurf," a Swoof that sounded like Brainy said. "And Dreamy still hasn't smurfed back yet with the edelweiss," a Swoof that sounded like Tapper said. "Smurfs like we're going to be smurfing back home soon, laddies," a Swoof that sounded like Duncan McSmurf said. Grandpa Swoof chuckled. "This time, my little Smurfs, we smurfed it for sure." Then suddenly they could hear, "Hey, Swoofs, here I smurf!" They turned and saw that Dreamy was now flying down toward the village upon the back of a stork. "And here is an edelweiss," he added, as he presented the flower to Grandpa Swoof after landing. The stork just looked confused at the Swoofs as they stared at her with disgusted looks. "So does this mean I get to be a Swoof now, Grandpa Swoof?" "Uh...almost," Grandpa Swoof responded. "There is one final challenge that you must swoof. But it's swoofing late, so you must rest. You will know what it is tomorrow." Smurf to Part 7 Category:Dreamy's Birthday Wish chapters Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles